Kelly Miller
Kelly David Miller (born March 3, 1963 in Detroit, Michigan) is a retired American National Hockey League player. He was one of three Miller brothers (Kevin and Kip were the others) who played in the NHL, and is a cousin of current Buffalo Sabres goaltender Ryan Miller and Ryan's brother Drew Miller who plays for the Detroit Red Wings. Playing career Miller began his NHL career with the New York Rangers during the 1984–85 season. He was traded to the Washington Capitals during the 1986–87 season in a trade that sent former first-rounder Bobby Carpenter to the Rangers. From 2001 to 2003 he served as an assistant coach with the New York Islanders. During his 1057 NHL games, he scored 181 goals and had 282 assists. Playing career --- Regular season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1981-82 Michigan State University NCAA 40 11 19 30 21 -- -- -- -- -- 1982-83 Michigan State University NCAA 36 16 19 35 12 -- -- -- -- -- 1983-84 Michigan State University NCAA 46 28 21 49 12 -- -- -- -- -- 1984-85 New York Rangers NHL 5 0 2 2 2 3 0 0 0 2 1984-85 Michigan State University NCAA 43 27 23 50 21 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 New York Rangers NHL 74 13 20 33 52 16 3 4 7 4 1986-87 New York Rangers NHL 38 6 14 20 22 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Washington Capitals NHL 30 10 12 22 26 7 2 2 4 0 1987-88 Washington Capitals NHL 80 9 23 32 35 14 4 4 8 10 1988-89 Washington Capitals NHL 78 19 21 40 45 6 1 0 1 2 1989-90 Washington Capitals NHL 80 18 22 40 49 15 3 5 8 23 1990-91 Washington Capitals NHL 80 24 26 50 29 11 4 2 6 6 1991-92 Washington Capitals NHL 78 14 38 52 49 7 1 2 3 4 1992-93 Washington Capitals NHL 84 18 27 45 32 6 0 3 3 2 1993-94 Washington Capitals NHL 84 14 25 39 32 11 2 7 9 0 1994-95 Washington Capitals NHL 48 10 13 23 6 7 0 3 3 4 1995-96 Washington Capitals NHL 74 7 13 20 30 6 0 1 1 4 1996-97 Washington Capitals NHL 77 10 14 24 33 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Washington Capitals NHL 76 7 7 14 41 10 0 1 1 4 1998-99 Washington Capitals NHL 62 2 5 7 29 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Grand-Rapids Griffins IHL 26 4 4 8 8 7 0 1 1 2 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL totals 1048 181 282 463 512 119 20 34 54 65 Coaching statistics Season Team Lge Type 2001-02 New York Islanders NHL Assistant coach 2002-03 New York Islanders NHL Assistant coach External links * Category:American ice hockey coaches Category:New York Islanders assistant coaches Category:Born in 1963 Category:American ice hockey players Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Michigan State Spartans players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Retired in 2000